


I'd Come For You

by boaterV



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy won't break. She can stay strong because she knows he's going to find her. He'll always find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

From the moment she was taken she knew he would come for her. Every snarky comeback to their threats was backed by the certainty that he was on his way. No one was as good at finding people as he was. No one would be as sorry as they would be when he did.

So she laughed at their threats. Smiled at the pain. Joked and snarked and remembered that she just had to wait.

She knew the moment it was over. The look of fear on thug number one's face as the alarms started blaring. Just a few more minutes and this would all be over. She would be safe.

"Are you scared?" she smiled through swollen lips at the look on her torturer's face. "Of course you are because on the other side of that door is the Winter Soldier. Only he isn't some ghost you heard about at the last meeting of henchmen anonymous. He's real."

"He's just a man. He can bleed." he offered her an evil sneer but the fear never left his eyes.   
The noises got louder and louder till they were right outside the door.

She started to laugh. A bitter hollow laugh, but it made the thug turn, this time and she smiled for real because at that moment the door opened she saw him in all his dangerous glory.  
His eyes locked with hers even as he turned his gun towards the scared little man. He never broke his stride as he pulled the trigger. Stepping over the body of the man as he fell at his feet. Moving towards her. His metal hand snapping the restraints at her wrists and her ankles.   
She fell into his arms. 

"I knew you would come." She felt the fear and tension from the last few days melt as his hands wandered over her checking for any injuries. She knew he would be cataloging everything to blame himself for later. 

That's when it hit her, the wave of sadness and she barely chocked back a sob. Forcing it down. She wouldn't break now. Not now, not ever.   
She took a deep breath and pulled back. Her fingers curling around his shoulders.

"I will always come for you Душа моя. Always." He whispered the words into her lips as he pressed his to them. She tensed as he pulled away at the sound of gunfire again. "They are all here. All of them."

She smiled at the thought of a call to Assemble for little old Darcy Lewis. She had certainly moved up in the world from her days of unpaid intern.

“Bucky. Do you have her?" She heard Cap call from the hallway.

"She's safe punk." His lips curled up slightly at the words. Darcy could watch as his face slowly melted from the scary mask of the Winter Soldier to wonderfully sexy and expressive face of her husband Bucky Barnes.

"FYI this means I totally get to pick where we go on vacation this year." He scooped her up into his arms and stood tall.  
She heard Clint give the all clear and then he was carrying her out the door.

"That was always going to be the case doll. I just like arguing with you because when you win you get are very generous with your affection." He offered her a filthy grin and she giggled back. 

"I'm always generous with my affection." Bucky's smile just grew. She was okay so he would be okay. That was just the way it was now. Since the day it had started. Since the moment she had smiled at him. That was why he had torn apart the world to find her. He would do it again. He would use every horrible skill Hydra had taught him if it kept her safe. Some would call that a silver lining. Bucky wasn't that optimistic. "Get out of your head. I'm safe. You're safe. The team is safe. Let's go home handsome."

 

Translation:  
Душа моя [doo-SHA ma-YA] my soul


End file.
